Essao
Essao is a planet in the Sirian Union. Its education establishments are known throughout Sirian space and beyond, attracting countless students. It is also home to many research and development facilities. Geography Although Essao has a variety of climates, it is most well known for the snow capped mountains and alpine conditions that dominate swathes of the planet. Typical summer temperatures range between -12°C at the coldest to 10°C at the warmest, though night time almost always brings temperatures below 0°C. The crystal clear mountain streams contain large, powerful fish, making them an attractive prospect for fishermen. The vast majority of settlements are typically built in the valleys and lowlands, though it is rumoured that particularly secretive R&D projects are carried out in hollowed out mountains. Although Biuzan is the Essaoite capital, Aqouss is by far the largest. It is a hive of activity day and night. History Essao was first settled during the twilight years of the Uplifter Wars, though only in the most superficial of ways. A series of military outposts had been established. During the tumult of the years that followed, Essao was all but forgotten, with even the warlords of the Warring Kingdoms Period showing little interest. after the Unification War, predominantly by colonists hailing from Ossao and areas with similarly harsh climates. Not long afterwards, several teams of archaeologists rediscovered the outposts and recovered some artifacts, prompting a rush to investigate. Although the artifacts later turned out to be little more than curiosities, this paved the way for the establishment of R&D facilities on the planet. Some of the brightest minds in the Union gathered on Essao, and some enterprising individuals felt the time was ripe to establish universities and colleges to teach what they had learnt. Today, although Essao is not necessarily as dazzling as its sisters, it has served Sirian - and alien - society with distinction. Culture Essaoites are classically seen as having dual natures: by day they are retiring, even shy people, preferring to avoid conflict and engage in academic pursuits. By night, however, they undergo a transformation, blowing off steam and partying like there is no tomorrow. This is a perception only reinforced by the extensive nightlife Essao boasts, often in close proximity to the universities to allow for easy access to students. Another aspect of the Essaoite culture is skiing and snowboarding, which are seen as integral. Several champion skiers are known to have either been born on Essao or trained there, a fact that has led to the sports press lurking around the slopes in hopes of catching a rising star practicing their technique. Notable SchoolsCategory:PlanetsCategory:Sirian PlanetsCategory:Sirian Union Although there are a dizzying array of schools, colleges, and universities on Essao, some in particular have attained prominence. A non-exhaustive list is provided below. * 'Senegi Technical College: '''Named after its founder, Auuval Senegi, this college is widely known for its highly trained graduates, who often go on to either work in or found major engineering companies. * '''Essao University: '''Often considered ''the premier university on Essao, Essao University provides a dizzying array of courses to choose from. Many future Chairwomen of the Sirian Union have been educated here. * '''Essao World University: '''Essao World University has two campuses, one at Aqouss and another at Biuzan. Its major claim to fame is that it was the first university to have a non-Sirian as its head: Baltazar Greene, a human from Verandi. They also have a fierce rivalry with Essao University. * '''Greater Sirian Learning Institute: '''Known as GSLI for short, the Learning Institute is primarily known for the quality of its hard sciences. Another area it excels in is courses that deal with finance and economics. * '''Ebei College: '''Relatively new, Ebei College has nonetheless punched above its weight, frequently being at the cutting edge of the disciplines it has on offer. Supposedly, if you want to see the shape of things to come, a visit to Ebei College is time well spent.